Stargate by Twilight
by PennyFerret
Summary: Twilight and Stargate SG1 are diffrent universes a power outage at the SGC causes 2 people to be sent to the twilight universe.the 4th and 5th chapters are writen by me and my bestestest friend CANDY!
1. Chapter 1

Stargate by Twilight

Jacob Black was waiting rather impatiently in the Gate room for the rest of his team. It was their first mission and he was rather excited, he had been ever since he had been told he was chosen to be a part of a team off world also on the team was his best friend Isabella Swan, although on the mission she would simply be his teammate. Their mission was to investigate some artifact too big to be brought back through the gate. Finally after what seemed like hours to the man the rest of the team arrived.

"Finally I thought I was gonna die from old age here" Jacob said as Bella walked through the door to the gate room.

"Hey! It's not my fault Janet is obsessed with my health" Bella required quickly.

"Yes it is your always getting hurt"

"It is not my fault"

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"Stop arguing you two" said Daniel.

"She/he started it!" Both Jake and Bella said at the same time.

"I really don't care who started it I jus t want you to stop it! " Daniel said almost yelling.

"Fine" Jake and Bella said quietly.

"Now where is Sam?" Daniel said questioningly turning to the door.

Jake and Bella began sticking their tongues out at each other behind his back, When Major Carter arrived they quickly stopped and awaited her orders.

"All right First thing you two stop being immature ", she said pointing at the two trouble makers who blushed, "Now I know this is your first gate trip Jake and the first time its kinda like being hit by a truck okay here are two ZATs just in case 1st shot stuns, 2nd shot kills, 3rd shot vaporizes, Okay?"

"Yes Ma'am" They both said (like you would when your moms telling you the rules).

"Okay were ready" Sam yelled up to the control center.

Suddenly something that looked like water splashing shot out of the gate then the gate simply looked like a pool of water defying gravity.

"Okay me and Daniel are going to go first you follow after wards" Sam said just before they walked through"

"You ready Bell's?" asked Jacob.

"Yes and don't call me that" replied Bella.

They clasped each others hands before they walked through.

"Wow, Jake your hand is hot! Said Bella slightly surprised.

"Thank you what about the rest of me" Jake said jokingly.

"Ugh! Not like that I meant temperature!" She said shocked.

"Hehehehe, just kiddin" He said, though he wished she did think he was hot because ever since he met her on one of his fathers fishing trips he has harbored feelings for her.

Then they walked through.(AN, And then the super awesome theme song of coolness comes on AHH its playing in my head over and over again sorry random moment.) And then the power went out. (DUNDUNdun)

On the other side though instead of the sandy planet with no vegetation at all they were in a huge forest plus it was raining then Bella noticed something even worse.

"Where are Major Carter and Daniel?" Bella asked nervously.

"I do not know" Jake replied.

"Maybe we should go back, Uh Oh" Bella said.

"What?" Jake asked nervously.

"There's no DHD"

"That is soooo not good"

"Well maybe its hidden some where" Bella said hopefully.

"Well then lets look" Jake said it was very unlikely but it couldn't hurt to try, Could it?

They started looking in bushes and under huge piles of leaves Bella unfortunately stuck her arm in a blackberry bush.

"Ow!" yelped Bella.

"Are you Okay" Jake asked?

"Oh, I'm just fine even though I stuck my hand in a bush full of thorns!"

"I mean do you need help" he asked.

"Yes, the med kits next to the gate"

"All the way over there?" He whined.

"Yes I do believe I just stated that"

"fine I'll go get it"

Unfortunately in another part of the forest there were three boys, why is this a bad thing you ask because these boys where vampires.

Emmet and Jasper had just finished a race , Jasper had won for the first time in a long time, when they smelled something wonderful, Bella's blood. Jasper unfortunately couldn't resist it and ran towards her.

"Jasper NO!" Edward shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate by Twilight

Ch 2

Meanwhile back at the SGC they were all trying to figure out what had happened Major Carter and Daniel had called to confirm they hadn't arrived SG1 was sitting in the briefing room trying to figure out what happened.

"Well I don't think they're trapped in the gate but there not where the gate was sending them so, I don't know what happened" said Sam Carter, For the first time in her life she had no idea what to do

"Um, we could go back to P3X56Y jut to make sure they aren't there" Jack O'Neil suggested.

"It's worth a shot" Said Daniel.

"All right, get ready and be in the gate room in 10 minutes" Said the General.

Ok back to Bella Jake and the Vampires.

Jasper was running through the forest following that sweet scent he had vaguely heard Edward shout at him but it was already to late he could see her, he used his power to calm her snuck up behind and struck, oh it was so sweet. Jake had walked in on this scene.

"What the hell are you doing!" He said angrily.

Then Jacob started shaking than burst into a giant wolf. Jasper stopped looked up then whispered

"Oh (Swearword of choice here)"

Then he ran thinking the wolf would follow and it would have had he not suddenly started hearing voices.

_**Who are you?**_ Asked a calm voice form some reason he knew the name of the voices owner Sam.

_**Jacob, Jacob Black. **_For a second he wondered why he was actually talking to the hallucinations.

_**What are you talking about, I'm Jacob**_. A new voice said angrily.

_**You might be Jacob something else, but I'm Jacob Black. **_

_**Ok, stop arguing come here.**_ Said Sam.

_**Uh, where's "here". **_He asked then saw a picture of a little clearing off the side of a road. Then he just headed towards it.


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate by Twilight

Ch 3

Meanwhile back at the SGC:

General Hammond was sitting at his desk worried; the top 2 people in the archeological field had gone missing at 'NORAD' unfortunately people knew where they supposedly were, even worse one of these people was a reporter that was almost impossible to find. Hopefully SG1 would find them in the three days before they officially had to declare them missing.

Bella was in so much pain she couldn't move, it felt like her blood was on fire 'Why won't it stop, it hurts so much' she thought

Edward had arrived (Finally!) to see Bella well at least it smelled like her, but her beautiful brown hair was cut extremely short and she was wearing a tan uniform instead of the cute little top and skirt Alice had forced her to wear. She was writhing on the ground in pain.

"Bella" Edward whispered her name. 'It's spread to far (Again Swearword of choice)'. And then another smell hit his nose.

'Those filthy dogs aren't supposed to be here' then he realized something that, had he been human would have paled him. They had broken the treaty they'd be after his family. He went over to Bella picked her up and ran back to the mansion, he had to keep her safe, she didn't look like Bella but he just had a feeling that she was Bella. Now that The treaty had been broken they wouldn't be safe for much longer.

Back to Jacob of the hotness;

He was so confused that it didn't even occur to him how strange it was to have a paved road on a strange alien world and then there had been that guy who attacked Bella, the thought made him growl, but it was like that of an animal's and that's when he noticed what happened to him. He was a giant reddish brown wolf!

Back to the SG1 Universe

Sandra Bayer was not stupid. She had been told her best friend Bella was at a NORAD facility in Colorado but she had been there for three months. Why would they need an expert in dead languages there? Sandra had called several time but they always said she was busy. And when she went to the facility they wouldn't let her go anywhere other than the 1st floor. This was the reason she was sitting in her living room with her sister Vareen, a famous (or should I say infamous) hacker, planning to get into to the building get into the computer and get out as quickly as possible. Sandra and her "friend" Seth would provide the distraction. Sandra was a good actress and Seth worked with pyrotechnics, Sandra would pretend to faint while Seth would set up the little "surprise" when she got back up Seth would set off the firecrackers this would cause enough confusion for Vareen to get in hack into the system, download it to disk and get the hell outta there and act like nothing happened. Vareen disappeared for a second then came back with a grin on her face, she had gotten the data she obviously hadn't read it yet but they still had to get out of there. When they walked out no one suspected them at all.

In the SGC they had just learned of the security breach someone had been able to hack deep enough into the files to learn about the Stargate program and what was even worse was if the person was smart enough to hack all their files it wasn't like they'd let themselves be found. The SGC was in deep shit.

They had read the files and were very confused, what was the Stargate? The Goa'uld? The Tok'ra? So they decided to call in the expert Candy Rivers.


	4. Chapter 4

Stargate by Twilight

Ch 4

They weren't even sure she was going to show up, when the doorbell rang.

"Should we answer it" Seth asked nervously.

"Um, DUH!" answered Sandra.

"It might be the Feds" said Vareen.

"Or it might be this "Candy" person.

"Who the hell names their kid Candy?" Inquired Vareen.

The doorbell rang again.

"Is anyone gonna answer the (Fill in the blank) door!?" The person behind it shouted.

"Coming!" They all shouted.

Sarah was the one who finally answered the door. In the doorway stood a tall thin woman with braided brown pigtails wearing jeans and a t-shirt saying "Step #1 of my evil plan is working." She didn't look very professional; she looked like an overgrown teenager.

"Hi! I'm Candice Rivers, Candy for short. I'm an expert for the paranormal and writer for the "Inquirer". "Though you've already figured that out, otherwise you wouldn't have called me in the middle of an experiment."

"Come in" Though she still couldn't figure out how someone who looked like they were still in high school could be a professional.

"Um, who the hell are you?" Seth asked kinda stupidly.

"Did you not just hear the stuff I was just saying?"

"I don't think he was listening to you, He was to busy checking out my sister's **ASS**." Vareen said in the most serious tone she could manage.

"Very nice then." Said Candy kinda disturbed.

"I was not!" Shouted Seth.

"You soooo were!" Vareen replied.

"WAS NOT!!"

"WAS TOO!!"

"WAS NOT!!"

"WAS TOO!!"

"WAS NOT!!"

"WAS TOO!!"

"WAS NOT!!"

"WAS TOO!!"

"ENOUGH! You guys are like kids!" shouted Sandra, Then said quietly "Just for good measure" She slapped Seth across the face, while mouthing 'Sorry'.

"What the hell was that for!?" complained Seth. 'it's okay' he mouthed back.

"I know you was eyeing it"

"WAS NOT!!"

"You guys are soooo immature." said Candy.

"Oh, um we forgot you were there."

"Yeah thanks, now can we get down to business, please?" asked Candy who was getting very annoyed.

"Oh, um, yeah here's the files"

"OMFG, Is this info from the Stargate base!?" Candy said acting as excited as a 5 year old in a candy store.

"Uhhh, we actually don't know. We don't know where our friends are." said Vareen.

"Where are the files?" asked Candy.

"They're on my laptop." answered Sandra.

"Where did you get these files from?" Candy asked kinda concerned.

"We hacked into a computer at a NORAD facility." Vareen answered speaking very fast.

"The one in Cheyenne Mountain?" Candy questioned.

"How did you know that?" Sarah questioned.

"I covered the article for the "Inquirer", they didn't print the story though." Candy answered.

"So what do you know about the 'Stargate Program'?" Vareen questioned.

"Quite a bit but not everything, its one of the secrets the government tries to hide like area 51, the Stargate is a ring that can be used to generate worm holes and teams are sent to lean about alien technologies and cultures, I'm guessing your friend's are on one of those teams." Candy explained. "And I'm sorry to say this but your friends probably aren't coming back"

"WHAT!"

"If they haven't talked to you in 3 whole months there probably dead or trapped. I'm sorry." Candy replied solemnly.

Meanwhile:

Jake was very confused he was standing in the middle of a forest as a giant wolf waiting for the voices in his head to come _**Am I going insane?**_ Jacob thought

_**No **__**your**__** not and yes were coming we'll explain everything when we get there.**_ Said Sam's calm voice.

At the sound of it he calmed and changed back, and then he realized he was buck naked, then 8 boys came out of the forest.

Okey Dokey Back to Edward and Bella:

When Edward arrived he almost dropped 'Bella' when he saw Bella sitting on the couch talking to Alice.


	5. Chapter 5

Stargate by Twilight

Chapter 5

"Enough with talking about friends. We have some serious business to get done." Seth said, trying to change the subject.

"What serious business?" Candy asked

"Breaking into the SGC of course." Sandra explained.

"WHAT!!!" shouted Vareen, Seth, and yes, Candy.

"Are you **INSANE**!?" asked Candy.

"Yes, yes she is insane." replied Vareen.

"That's like the most heavily guarded facility." pronounced Candy.

"No, I'm not insane, and guess what, I have a plan." said Sandra, trying to ignore Vareen's remarks.

"Great you have a plan. Is it going to kill us?" asked Vareen sarcastically.

"No, it's not going to kill us." replied Sandra.

"All right, here's my plan; I happen to know two of the people who work at NORAD, and why these people work here I've never figured that out."

"You're getting sidetracked." said Vareen.

"Oh, shut up!" said Seth.

"Thank you, continue." said Candy.

"Like I was saying, one of the people who works there owes me big time, and is about to get a surprise visit from an old friend."

"Your gonna blackmail him aren't you?" asked Vareen.

"OK, yes." replied Sandra, slightly embarrassed.

"What exactly are you going to do with him/her?" asked Candy.

"Well, I happen to have a picture of him completing a dare."

"What dare?"

"We dared him to kiss a guy."

"Nice one" replied Vareen

"And if that doesn't work we can always tell about the Stargate. Except one of has to stay here."

"I choose Seth to stay and the rest of us to go." announced Vareen.

"I choose Vareen to stay and the rest of us to go." Seth quickly replied.

"You two shut up or you're both staying!" announced Candy.

"Oh wait, we can program the computer to release the information if they don't agree." said Sandra.

"Where are you planning to hide said device so we can activate it?" asked Candy.

"A hidden compartment somewhere on my person." replied Sandra.

"Where on your person?" asked Seth.

"That's a little too personal, you really don't need to know that." replied Sandra.

"But we need to know in case you get incapacitated." asked Seth

"All right, it's in my bra, ok." answered Sandra quietly.

"HAHA!!" Vareen laughed.

"This coming from the woman who keeps her keys there." replied Sandra, sounding kinda mean.

"HAHA!!" Seth and Candy laughed in unison.

"Touché." replied Vareen.

Meanwhile:

Just as SG1 was about to leave a voice came on the loud speaker

"Daniel Jackson a Ms. Bayer is here to see you she says it's about Bella."

"Coming" he said. This cannot be good he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Stargate by Twilight

Ch 6

Back in the Universe of Jacob of the Hotness, and Edward the Almost, but not quite as Hot.

Alice and Bella looked up and saw Edward and "Bella".

"Oh my god, Edward, what happened" Said Bella worriedly.

"She was in the forest by that big stone ring with the strange pictures on it, and she ended up scratching her arm deep enough to draw blood Jasper caught the smell and lost control, But we have bigger problems." Edward explained.

"What could be worse than this!?"

"One of the dogs saw it happen"

"Wasn't that breaking the treaty?" Asked Alice"

"Yes, But…"Edward started.

"Are you just going to just stand there or are you going to take care of her!?" Bella shouted.

"Oh, Yeah" Edward said placing 'Bella' on the couch.

"So, as I was saying, they have broken the treaty but so have we, we attacked a human. They will be after us soon."

"(Swearword of choice)" said Bella angrily.

"Bella!" Edward nearly shouted.

"What, I'm worried about this"

"We won't be hurt Bell's" said Edward trying to calm her.

"I'm not worried about you I'm worried about Jacob"

"You still care about that dog!?" Edward said without thinking.

"YES I DO, HE HELPED ME WHEN YOU LEFT, EDWARD!!"

"Bella calm down" Said Edward trying to calm her.

"Jake's my friend you can't hurt him!"

"What if he starts it?!" Edward said his calm voice getting angrier by the second.

Then Bella ran out the door. Edward was so angry he didn't even follow her.

"Edward, this girl smells like Bella and she has the same eyes and face. Who is she?"

"I don't know, I just don't know" Edward said just as Carlisle walked into the room.

Carlisle's eyes darted from Edward to Alice to 'Bella' on the couch.

"Edward, Alice, What happened?" Carlisle asked worriedly. "Did you…"

"No!" said Edward a little insulted.

"What happened…? Jasper."

**(AN; I was going to be EVIL and stop here but I like you people so I won't)**

"I found her in the forest by that stone ring in the forest. But we have a problem one of the dogs saw what happened."

"Oh, no."

Back to Jacob:

There he was buck naked in the middle of the forest when 8 boys came out of the forest.

"Hehe, good thing Leah couldn't come" one of the boys joked.

"Quiet Quil" Said the boy, no man, who Jacob recognized as Sam.

"Um, does anyone have an extra pair of pants?"

"Yeah, will these fit?" another boy asked holding up a pair of black slacks.

"I think so" he took them and quickly put them on.

"Okay, now who are you really?" A boy said.

"I'm Jaco…" on closer inspection of the boy it was like he was looking in a mirror, the boy looked at him and his jaw dropped slightly.

"You two look exactly the same" Said one of the boys in the back.

"Yes Jared, we noticed."

"Shut up Embry."

"Shut up Jared."

"Shut up Embry."

"Shut up Jared."

"Shut up Embry."

"Shut up Jared."

"Be quiet you two." Said Sam.

"Now, if you explain how you got here, we will explain what is happening to you." Sam said, it wasn't really a request, it was an order. And he felt like had had to tell him.

"All right, you know that big stone ring in the forest it's called a Stargate it's a device used to travel to other worlds and me and Bella were on a team to go to P3X56Y with Major Sam Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson to investigate an ancient artifact thingie…" Jake was cut off by another boy who looked exactly like his best friend Seth Clearwater.

"What planet are you from?" Exactly the question Seth would ask.

"Um, Earth." Jacob said as if it was obvious.

"But this Is Earth." Said Quil.

"This can't be earth!"

"Yes it is, were in the La Push Rez" said the boy who had until just now remained quiet.

"Wait, La Push that's where I used to live" Jacob said confused

"We should take him to Billy's its closest"

"Billy Black?"

"Uh, yeah" the Seth look-alike said as if it was obvious.

Then Jacob fainted.

Back to the SGC

"Who's Sandra?" Jack O'Neil asked grinning.

"A friend" Daniel replied trying not to blush.

"Just a Friend?" Said Jack.

"We dated for a while in college okay!?"

"Wow, Daniel dating, nope just can't picture it" Jack joked.

"Hahaha." Said Daniel sarcastically, "Not funny, now be quiet she's in there"

They opened the door to see 3 girls and a very angry looking boy.

"Hey Sandra, how are you?"

"Cut the crap Daniel we know about the Stargate" The tall girl with waist length black hair said snappily.**AN that's**** Vareen)**

"How did you fin…? You hacked into the computer didn't you?"

"Yeah" Said Seth.

"Duh" Said Candy.

"Yes" Said Vareen.

"Of Course" Said Sandra.

"Well Guess what your, under arrest" a guard in the corner said.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Warned Sandra.

"What could you do, you're not armed" Said the guard.

"Not with weapons, well not exactly" She said mischievously.

"We Have 8 different computers set up to release either a certain picture or all the info we hacked to every single E-mail address in the world" Said Vareen.

"Nearly everybody would be interested to know why the air force and archeologists are doing in a NORAD Facility" Stated Candy.

"Um, I have a question, what picture?" Asked Jack.

"Dear Danny completing a dare, so I would buy the drinks" Said Sandra with a grin, while the boy in the corner tensed when she said 'Dear Danny'.

A look of comprehension appeared on Daniel's face and he paled.

"You wouldn't" Daniel pleaded, though he knew it was useless he knew Sarah too well.

"You know I would Dear Danny" Sandra said still grinning, the boy let out a small growl this time.

"Yes, unfortunately I do and I'm not your Dear Danny" Daniel said annoyed, and as Daniel said this the boy calmed, "Now what do you want"

"Wait your going to do what she said!?" Said the surprised guard.

"Yes, because I really want to make sure that everyone finds out about the program, oh and, Go away" Said Daniel annoyed by his constant interruptions.

"You're not my commanding officer, you're not even military"

"But, I am Military and I have a higher rank, now F off" O'Neil ordered the annoying guard.

"Yes Sir" The guard said grudgingly then he left the room.

"Now what do you want" Asked Daniel again.

"Where are Bella Swan and Jacob Black?"

**AN: So how do you like it if you do then press the little button produced when Indigo and Periwinkle had a baby. **

**Okay here are little descriptions of my OCs and the changes made to the other characters **

**Sandra**** Ba****yer: She's like the Daniel Jackson of the scientific community except not completely rejected like him. And she went to university (College For you Americans) with Daniel and dated him for 4 months; ****she's**** 26 years old 6ft. 3in. tall with curly dark brown hair that goes 5 inches past her waist, hazel eyes and copper skin. And she is not particularly gifted in the chest area but it is hard to find jeans with enough room for the other thing that attracted the male species she is often called: geek, nerd, flower child, and hippie. She is Jacob Black's Half sister and Vareen's half sister too**** (she's also got a little bro but he won't be mentioned till later**** In the SG1 universe.**

**Vareen****Odex****: Sandra****'s half sister She is a computer genius, ****And**** a hacker she's only been to prison once, but that w****as cause she was d****r****iving**** drunk. She's never been caught ****hackin,**** people will j****ust find files missin from their**** machines. She's been 21 for 6 years hmmm? She's 6ft. 6in. with raven hair that goes 5 inches past her waist her hair also has a green streak in it that she put there to be individual, strange topaz eyes and super pale skin. She is also related to Edward, Alice, and Emmet. Carlisle is her father in the SG1 universe Rosalie and Jasper are her Siblings-In-Law I guess is how you'd put it. She is often called: Goth, Emo, and Geek.**

**Candy Rivers: Is an expert in the paranormal, urban legends, and ancient myths.**** With a secret of her own oooooo!**** She is a reporter for "The Inquirer" a newspaper with a bit of a bad rep for strange stories pretty much everybody doesn't believe any stories printed in it but it didn't stop the SGC from keepin the story on the Stargate from printing. She's the professional to call if something weird is goin on though she do****e****s not look professional. She is 23 years old 6ft 11in tall with waist length brown hair that's always in two braided pigtails on the sides of her head, brown eyes and has been obsessed with finding out more about the Stargate ever since she had written an article on it. She is often called: Immature, Freak, Physco, weird, and weirdo. **

**Seth Clearwater SG1 universe: He is he****ad over heels in love with Sandra**** who is the woman he has imprinted on (but imprinting and the really tall thing are the only things that happen to the Quileute Boys in this universe unless they enter the twilight one) He is very protective of her and they have kissed (And yes She did like it) but he just turned 20 and she doesn't want to have a relationship until he's 22. He is Jake's best friend and thi****s is another reason he and Sandra**** don't have a relationship, Jake is very over protective of his sister (he refuses to call her half-sister) And its good Jacob forgot about Daniel or Dear Danny would get to go visit Janet again. In this universe his hair is shoulder length and always braided and he's 6ft 5in tall other than that he looks like he does in the bo****ok. Oh and he, Vareen, and Sandy (only Seth and the author may call her that or she'll set the rabbits on you!)**** are roommates (it's more like housemates but you get the point) ****every one**** has their own room and thankfully their own bathroom (so no one walks in on each other) he and Jake have been best friends since they first me****t, And as much as he loves Sandy****, he doesn't want to lose his best friend.**

**Bella Swan SG1 universe: She's the only person on earth who knew more languages than Daniel Jackson. She and Jake have been friends since they first met, which was a kinda awkward moment he had ****come out to ask his sister Sandy**** if she kne****w where his pants were and Sandy**** was sitting watching movies with Bella all he was wearing pale pink boxers and a tank top (they were pink because he had tried to do a load of laundry by himself) Bella got up introduced herself asked him his name and sat down ****like nothing had happened, Sandra**** trying to suppress her giggles tossed him a pair of pants then Jak****e just ran back to his room. Bella**** has a crus****h on Edward who her friend Sandra**** is kinda related ****too, her half-sister is Edward's Half-sister and has been trying to use this to her advantage. In this Universe she's 28.**

**Jacob Black SG1 universe: ****In**** this universe he is one of the archeologists who will go into the dig sites, he's smart, and careful with the artifacts. He and Bella are like a team he'll go get the thing she'll figure out what is and translate anything written on it. Pretty much the only other differen****t thing is Billy Jacob and Sandra****'s f****a****ther died when they were only 12**** years old.**


	7. Chapter 7

Stargate by Twilight

Chapter 7

In the Twilight Zone HeHeHeHe just kiddin. In the Twilight universe.

"He's waking up" Stated Seth.

"We noticed" Said Quil.

"It was a little hard to tell at first but the fact that his eyes are open and he's moving helped a lot" Said Embry sarcastically!

"Haha, very funny not" Seth said annoyed!

"Um, guys he really is awake now" Jake heard a feminine voice say.

"We have established that fact Leah" Jacob managed to figure out that the voice belonged to Jared.

"Good now your awake, we can explain what's happening to you", Said Sam in his seemingly always calm voice, "Jake you remember the stories right? Jake nodded, "Well all of them are true"

Back in the Stargate universe:

This is in Sandra's P.O.V.

It turns out Jake and Bella were supposed to be on a planet called P3X56Y but they never got there. And now I am about to attempt one of the stupidest thing's she has ever done, I am going to use the magic I have inherited from her mother her grandmother was one of the last girls in my family to ever actually use her magic, so my powers probably aren't very good but I'm going to try any way. That's why I'm sitting on the floor of my bedroom burning incense, drawing a circle, and lighting candles. Then I begin the spell:

Dónde está Mi hermano dónde está él yo digo que este canto ayudar el hallazgo que Le Despide, el Agua, la Tierra, el Aire, y el Espíritu Humano Junto Me Ayudan Lo encuentro que Despide, el Agua, la Tierra, el Aire, y El Espíritu Humano Junto Me Ayudan Lo encuentro que Despide, el Agua, la Tierra, el Aire, y el Espíritu Humano Junto Me Ayudan Lo encuentro que Despide, el Agua, la Tierra, el Aire, y el Espíritu Humano Junto Me Ayudan Lo Encuentro que Despide, el Agua, la Tierra, Aire, y Espíritu Humano Junto AyúdeMe Lo encuentro que Despide, el Agua, la Tierra, el Aire, y el Espíritu Humano Juntos Me Ayuda Lo encuentro que Despide, el Agua, la Tierra, El Aire, y el Espíritu Humano Juntos Me Ayuda Lo encuentro que Despide, el Agua, la Tierra, el Aire, y el Espíritu Humano Juntos Le Me Toma a El

Now I am no longer in my Bedroom I am sitting on the forest floor near a giant stone ring With funny looking symbols on it then 7 of the symbols begin to glow I memorized the symbols, then the scene around me begins to change I'm in the living room of our old house the one we had when Billy was still alive it looked exactly the same but 10 people were crammed into the tiny living room Jacob was laying down on the couch and I hear a calm voice say

"You know all the old Quileute stories right?" Jake nodded then the man continued "All of them are true"

Man, I was confused I thought Daniel said they were off world, but if they were then how would they know about the stories. Wait did he say they were true, that could not have been right those stories say we are descended from wolves, and that vampires existed. I must have heard him wrong, then the biggest surprise of all came wheeling through the kitchen door, I couldn't stop myself from saying it out loud.

"Dad?" Crap I forgotten the one rule I couldn't be noticed.

"What!" Everyone in the room said confused.

"Sandra" I heard Jake whisper weakly. But then I was gone, What had they been talking about how would those people know the stories, no, how could they? Then the answer hit me like an 18-wheeler.

Okey-dokey back to twilight more specifically to Bella (twilight Bella).

BPOV

Uhhhh! Edward is so inconsiderate sometimes he basically told me that he wouldn't mind killing my best friend. And then there was that girl Edward brought home he said Jasper did it but I didn't know whether or not to believe him, Heck part of me didn't want to just for a reason to hate him. But Edward would never do that. '_Yes he would'_ said the evil little voice in my head. Would not. '_Would so'._ Would not. _'Would so'._ Would not. '_Would so'._ Would not. _'Would so'._Would not. Great I'm arguing with myself. Then on the spur of the moment I decided to go to Jacobs.

Bidwell Commune (Seth, Sandra, and Vareen's place).

Sandra had suddenly come running down the stair shouting:

"I Got It, I Got It, I Got It"

Vareen had fallen asleep on the couch and was very grumpy upon being woken up, She said groggily "You got what ADHD?"

"No, I know where they are" Sandra shouted!

Vareen was now more awake "Where are they!"

"In a different dimension!"

"Ok, whatever drug you're on where do you get it" Vareen asked jokingly.

"Ugh, I'm serious not high"

"What are you two talking about, Did Vareen come out of the closet" Seth joked.

"That was seriously not funny" Said Vareen sounding very pissed off.

Seth started backing away slowly then he hid behind Candy.

"Um, what's going on" asked Candy confused?

"Apparently Sandy has a theory and Vareen is gay" Said Seth in a very serious tone of voice. This comment earned him a water bottle chucked at his head.

"Um, Ok what's the theory?" Again Candy was slightly disturbed.

"Well I think the sudden loss of power caused them to not be sent to another world but to another Earth.

**AN: ****Hahaha****, evil ****cilffiee**** of doom! Please ****review ****awsome**** peoples!**


	8. Chapter 8

Stargate by Twilight

Chapter 8

At Edward's house.

By now everyone (Except Jasper) had arrived home to see 'Bella' writhing in pain on the couch.

"Shouldn't we move her?" asked Esme, "It would be a little Strange if some one walked in and a girl was writhing on the couch?"

"Especially if it was Charlie" Said Alice.

Then Alice went out of it for a little while then came back to earth.

"We're going to have visitors" Alice Stated.

"Friendly or not?" asked Carlisle.

"There looking for her" Alice said pointing at 'Bella'.

"What are we going to tell them?" asked Rosalie.

"Hide her somewhere and say she's not here?" Suggested Emmet.

"Like that would work" Said Edward.

"When are they coming?" Asked Carlisle

"We have eight hours" Replied Alice.

In Bidwell Commune:

"But I thought the last time that happened the guy got stuck in the gate?" Asked Seth confused. **(Seth paying attention WOW)**

"When that happened one Gate was destroyed", Sandy explained, but in this case the connection broke just a bit too soon, sooo they were merely sent to another earth."

"I have a feeling your going to try and recreate these circumstances" Candy said slightly worried.

"Of course!" Sandra replied excited!

"What's it like having an insane sister" Candy whispered to Vareen.

"Depends on what mood she is in, getting hit on the head by an encyclopedia hurts" Vareen whispered back. Candy made a mental note not to get on the wrong side of Sarah.

"I heard that!" Sandra said angrily, "That book fell off the shelf and you know it!"

"After you bumped into it on 'accident'"

"I wasn't even near the bookshelf."

"Umm, can we get back to the point now?" Asked Candy.

"Ok were already supposed to go through the gate any way, so if we cut the power again we'll be sent there too." Then she said looking at Vareen, "Can you do that?"

"Yes" Vareen said sighing; this could not turn out well.

"It takes 56 seconds to get from place to place, so we need to get in, and shut off the power in 56 seconds." Sandra explained.

"You know that's practically impossible" Stated Vareen.

"Hey, she knows what she's talking about" said Seth trying to defend Sandra.

"Okay you defend your girlfriend and we'll try to figure out how we're going to do this"

Seth blushed but didn't say anything. Candy was disturbed again.

"Okaay, so what's the plan?" Candy asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well we need to get into the control room within 5 minutes before we leave, otherwise they'll be able to figure out what we did, I'll hide the remote again," Sandra explained, Seth looked like he was about to say something, "No, not in my bra!"

Seth looked away for a second when he looked back everyone pretended nothing had happened, and they got back to the point.

"You know that pair of earrings I have the ones shaped like little remotes?" Sandy asked.

"And replace them with real ones, Perfect!" Candy exclaimed.

"So we have to program it that once we press the button it gives us, say 50-60 seconds?" suggested Vareen.

Sandra thought about it for a second then answered, "That should work."

"Good" said Seth, and then they began to plan exactly what they would do.

It the minivan of doom (Sandra's, Vareen's, and Seth's shared car) and they seriously did call it that:

Vareen was in such a bad mood Major Carter had figured out what they were up to said that it probably would work, and that was why they were sitting in the purple minivan on the way to her half-sister's fathers house (she refused to call him her father). Alice was an expert on fashion, had her own magazine, and was married but she still lived with her parents. **(It's sad isn't it?)**

"Do we have to go there?" Complained Vareen.

"Yes, and don't forget our cover up" Sandra replied. We're going to a party at my work and therefore we need makeovers, don't forget it or we're screwed"

"We won't!" Replied everyone in the car except the really, really tall black guy who simply said in what she's pretty sure was a polite tone;

"Yes, Sandra Black"

"That's not my last name it's Bayer" said Sandra as calmly as she could while gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

Everyone in the car was silent for a little bit, well until they pulled up to a huge white house.

"Great, were here." Said Vareen sarcastically.

"Stop complaining, let's just go inside." Sandra ordered Vareen slightly annoyed at her for being such a (fill in the blank!) when it came to her father.

Then they went inside 3 of the 8 mentally preparing themselves for the horrors to come when they rang the doorbell Alice answered the door when she saw who it was she began to jump up and down with excitement, other than Bella, Vareen and Sandra were her favorite people to makeover, they had so much hair to play with! Then Alice studied the scene more carefully. There was also Seth, and 4 people she had never seen before.

"Who are those people?" She asked confused.

"Our date's to the party at Sandra's Work." Answered Seth.

"Oooh, who's going with who!?"Alice asked excitedly.

"Well, we're kinda going as a group, and we just need our hair, and stuff done." Vareen explained Alice stopped jumping. "We also need to borrow some clothes"

Alice started jumping again, and ran up the stairs and beckoned them to follow her into her room; well everybody excepted it to be her room. It was her closet!

"This is bigger than our house!" exclaimed Seth.

During this time Alice had been looking around for the perfect outfit.

Then Vareen whispered, "The torture is to begin, Now!"

"Here are the clothes; they'll look adorable on you guys!" Said Alice, if it was possible, even more excited than before. "Sandy, I want to work on your hair first." She said leading Sandra into a large bathroom.

Several minutes, a couple of broken combs, and several gallons of hair care products later:

Alice came out practically dragging Sandra, who's hair was not in it usual frizzy, curly mess, but now was straight, sleek, shiny, and untangled. It was done up in four little buns held in place with little green things that looked like chopsticks, with one braid on the side of her head. Wearing a green V-neck blouse with ¾ sleeves and ruffles on the sleeves, at least she had been able to make Alice let her wear a pair of blue jeans which was good and bad because the only pair Alice would let her wear had a rhinestone S on the back pocket, well it did now, but that would soon be gone.

"Wow!" Said everyone in the room, Seth was trying not to stare at Sandra too much. Alice was one of the biggest gossips in Forks; no scratch that, the universe.

"You next" said Alice pulling Seth into the bathroom.

3 hours later they were back at Cheyenne Mountain (Finally!), And preparing to leave, the code was entered into the gate **(Oh yeah, did I mention the SGC doesn't know what they're going to do?)** once it was done dialing Sandy pressed the button on the remote, and they all ran into the gate. They came out on the other side, changed into civilian clothes, and walked towards town.

In the Twilight Zone **(AN: sorry I just can't resist.)**

In Billy's place

"Sandy?" Jacob whispered weakly. Had he been hallucinating again but this thought was stomped on when he saw every one looking at the same spot. When Quil said confused:

"Who the hell was that?!"

"Were we all hallucinating, or was that girl really there?" Seth asked, once again confused.

"My Sister, Sandra." Jacob answered more awake now. Seth tried to cancel out all thoughts of that girl being really, really hot, out of his mind.

Later Sam started to explain a bit more about the stories.

"So that guy who attacked Bella was a vampire? Jake asked no one in particular.

"One of those leeches did what!?" asked Paul angrily.

"They've broken the treaty, they'll have to pay." Said Jacob understanding now.

**AN: Did ya like it please press the button produced when Periwinkle and Indigo had a baby.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Today I'm going to write anyway because thanks to a ****visit**** to the dentists I can't feel any pain and they gave me something called 'HappyAir' and I'm in a good mood, cause it ****doesn't**** wear off for about 10 hours.**** Oooh yeah and I got the first season of Heroes and the complete series of Stargate**

Stargate by Twilight

Chapter 9

In the Twilight Zone **(AN: Still can't resist) **Billy and Jacob's house:

The pack was just about to leave the house to go and face the vampires, but when they reached the door they opened it to see Bella.

"Bella?" shouted everyone in the room, **(there had been a bit of confusion** **during the ****explanation**** of what the hell was going on, the people in the Twilight Universe did not know that there was two Bella's and they thought that Edward had ****finally**** changed her, and Jake (SG1 universe) had just thought Bella was lost to him forever, besides even if they hadn't thought she had been bitten, they didn't think she ****would ever**** 8****me back to La Push)**

She didn't say anything, but just ran into Jacob's arms, but not her Jacob.

"Oh, Jake I missed you so much!" she said into his shirt (I know, I didn't want to have him wear a shirt either, but it doesn't sound right if he's not wearing one) like umm, uh, well like how you would when you really missed someone. Then she backed up a bit and looked around the room at the rest of the pack to see their reactions, but instead of angry, hateful, or worried expressions they all looked confused even Sam the leader who almost always knew what was going on. Then she looked again and saw Jacob **(Of the Twilight Universe)** looked back at the Jacob in front of her looked back at other Jacob, then at other, other Jacob, looked at other Jacob again and fainted.

The SG1iverse **(AN: I can't think of an awesome name for it so just deal with this one**:

Leslie Boyer's P.O.V.

I'm am now driving to my half sister's place, well technically it's that ass Carlisle's house but just like my sister, Vareen, I refuse to talk about him, I rarely even think about him. When I got to my sisters' place there was a note on the door saying:

_We're on vacation,__ in__ Colorado Springs__, in well Colorado;__we should be back within two week's oh and if you call and leave a message to tell us to call you when we get back and expect us to answer you don't know us well enough to even be here so f# off__…_

_"_Yep, Vareen Definitely wrote this note" he said to himself.

_But if you do know us we'll probably call you anyway so you know what just don't bother_

_From the people who are renting this Hell Hole_

"They signed it with they're nicknames, nope they haven't changed a bit since I last saw em."

_Vareen for Vendetta _

_Super Seth_

_Sandra__ Sweetcheeks_

_The Purfect Pet's _

_And_

Wait, 'And'? But no one else lived here. Who could she be talking about?

_Candy Casper_

"Who is that?" he asked out loud, "Stop talking to yourself Tails (He refuses to call himself by his given name)." _'__Grrrreeaat__! I told myself to stop talking myself, while talking to myself.__'__'__Okay__, first figure out where they are__, and then figure out who this person is.' 'Well usually__, before a trip Vareen goes to Alice's to get her stuff that she couldn't take here'. _"I'll go to Alice's, so I can try to find where they are", _'great I'm talking to myself again'__ 'Okay, to the Geo!' 'Whoa, did I seriously just think that, well at least I didn't say it out loud.' _Then I notice a girl behind me, watching me, listening to me, it was kinda creepy.

Then she asked, "You lookin for those guys."

"How did you know that" I asked without thinking, crap no matter how much I hated him, I still followed one rule he gave me in his list of rules, don't talk to strange people, especially, hot women."

_'Man, is this one hot__ chick." _Tall, skinny, long light brown hair in 3 pony tails made up of a bunch of tiny braids, light skin with a pink tinge to it, wearing a black top with a hot pink skeletal unicorn, fishnet gloves, black combat boots, a green beanie with a silver snake on it, and a pink and black mini skirt. Man was she sexy. '_S__he should wear more __naturals__ ugh I sound like the twins'_

"Um, let's think", she said sarcastically, "I'm looking for them to!"

"Why are you looking for them? Oh and what's your name."

"Umm, cause Candy is my sister, and my name is Erik Rivers." I guess I gave her a weird look because she then said; "Okay, so it's Erika Swanson, but that name is so, so girly!" she said the word as if it were a horrible curse word or something."

"It's not as bad as mine", I gulped told her to come closer she did and I whispered my name in the same tone she had used, "Leslie, Leslie Boyer."

"That's not so bad"

"You're not a guy" I pointed out.

"Touché" she replied taking off her beanie then doing a bow like people would do in a king's court.

"So, do you have any ideas?"

"Nope, you?"

"Well I'm pretty sure she's at, or at least been to, my half-sister's place" I answered her.

She smacked me and then said "Why didn't you tell me!? Oh and which car are we taking?

"First because I was trying to figure out whether or not you were trustworthy, and Second what?!"

"Well we're both looking for the same thing, so we might as well work together." She pointed out.

"I guess so." I answered uncertainly.

So now I'm driving a yellow Ferrari (I made her let me drive, or I said I wouldn't tell; her where Alice lived) down the freeway to Alice's place. But something was bugging me even though I knew I shouldn't't ask but;

"How the hell did you afford a Ferrari!?!?" I asked, not thinking.

"You know how that candy company heiress that got disinherited?" she asked, I was about to say something but she cut in, "No it's not me it's Candy", my jaw dropped I was sitting in a car with one of the richest most desired woman on earth. "Since she was disinherited I've been doted on by my parents, Oh and take this exit we need to pick someone up" she said all this very quickly so I couldn't interrupt her.

"Who, and why?"

"My friend A.J., and because he's mine and Candy's best friend."

"Make's since I'd do that for Sandra, Vareen, and Jake except all their friends are missing with them." I said slightly frustrated.

"Hey, calm down dude, and its 3rd house on the right."

"Okay" we rode in silence for a few seconds then I turned to her with a questioning look.

"Park in the driveway."

We got out of the car walked up to the door she bent down and picked up the door mat, lifted up a loose brick, picked up a key and unlocked the door the house smelled like banana-bread and sugar cookies. We walked inside and I suddenly thought '_Wow, I__ can so see Sandra__ and Vareen living here'_ it looked like their old apartment, there was a dusty old bookshelf with several ancient books sitting on its shelves, then there was also a Guitar Hero poster on the wall. The of the rest of the room made it look like he shopped only at Hot Topic and on Then a large man came out of another room.

When he noticed us all he could say was, "Holycrap, what are you doing here E"

"Oh, like you would do anything but get dressed even if I told you I was bringing a guest"

"Good point" the man I figured was A.J. answered.

"Uh, will you ever change?" She jokingly asked.

"Hum, nope don't plan on it, and how'd you get in" she waved the key in front of his face, "Ooh, I thought I hid that better."

"Putting it under a different brick doesn't keep me out of the house."

"Best Friends, Huh?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Shut the f# up" she told me _'__yep__, she's just like Vareen'_

"So why are you and your boyfriend doing here?" A.J asked curiously.

"Tails is not my boyfriend, and we have a lead as to where Can-Can is" I gave her the look she had labeled the 'question mark', then she said to me, "Candy, you dumbass!"

"I'll go get dressed" said A.J. running to his room.

He came back, then, we were on our way to the torture chamber Alice's house.

We were there in a few minutes, when we got there Alice answered the door we told her why we were here, she invited us in and told us everything she knew, and when I say everything I mean everything! We were barely listening to her when she said something about a mountain. Erik was apparently listening seeing as she asked a question;

"Wait Cheyenne Mountain?"

"Yeah, I heard them saying something about it!"Alice answered her excitedly, But then again when is she not excited?

"Thanks, Alice see you sometime."Erik told Alice, then she pulled us out and into the car while Alice was sitting on the couch looking confused, "I'm driving" she stated.

I gave A.J. the look but he just shrugged.

"Umm why are we leaving?" A.J. asked once again confused.

"Because one year ago Candy did a story on the Stargate," she told them as if they would know exactly what it would mean.

They both gave her the confused look and she explained about it the whole ride to the airport.

**AN: ****So how do you like it if you do then press the little button produced when Indigo and Periwinkle had a baby. **

**Okay here are little descriptions of my OCs **

**Leslie Bayer**** He (yes he****) is Sandy****'s and Vareen's younger brother, he's 16 his Vareen's and ****Sandy****'s mother Carmen Boyer, died right after he was born, she lived long enough ****to name**** him though, the doctors weren't sure wheth****er or not**** she ****knew it was a boy hence the name but she was perfectly aware it was a boy (it was her grandfathers name so she couldn't name a girl that!) he has always felt it was his fault their mother was dead. When S****andy****learned how he felt, she did her best to make him feel better. He even owes his life to ****Sandra. ****He's really frickin tall exactly 7ft tall****, really thin,**** he has his mom's tan skin but blonde (nearly white) hair, grey eyes and ****Mohawk with a tail (hence the name 'tails') that is usually braided he has ****NEVER ****cut that part of his hair. He is currently attending Stanford (he was forced to by Carlisle) his 'legal' guardian ****(he had to be) until Sarah or Vareen turned 21****. Sandra**** is now the one taking care of him. No one knows who the father is. He is often called**** punk, ****You**** arrogant/annoying little (Fill in the blank)****usually when he's running from the scene of the 'crime', a different word for donkey, what rhymes with a man/woman who drives an eighteen wheeler.**

**Erika Swanson AKA Erik Rivers: She has rebelled against her parents since she was 4 years old, her sis has rebelled against them since she was born.**** When her sister Candice accepted a job from the 'lowly****'****I****nquirer Candy was disinherited, that Erik was doted upon by her parents, unfortunately for them that just made her more rebellious. She**** is now 17 years old 5ft 7in tall pale skin ****with a slight pink tinge to it. Light brown hair that was always in the weirdest style she could think of, and almond shaped emerald green eyes. She is often called: freak, weirdo, and many of the names Tails is called****, mostly****what rhymes with a man/woman who drives an eighteen wheeler. **

**A.J. Lan: E and Can-****Can's best friend is 27 years old he is one of the biggest geeks on earth he has almost everything from he's roomies with**** Candy AKA Can-Can and E AKA Erik****. He is a big guy 7ft 2in and not the skinniest man either, he's got black hair like Peter Petrelie in Heroes, soft brown eyes, and a sunburned nose. He is often called: geek, nerd, weird, weirdo, and Freak.**

**Sandra**** Bayer****: She's like the Daniel Jackson of the scientific community except not completely rejected like him. And she went to univer****sity**** with Daniel and dated him for 4 months; ****She's**** 26 years old 6ft. 3in. tall with curly dark brown hair that goes 5 inches past her waist, hazel eyes and copper skin. And she is not particularly gifted in the chest area but it is hard to find jeans with enough room for the other thing that attracted the male species she is often called: geek, nerd, flower child, and hippie. She is Jacob Black's Half sister and Vareen's half sister too In the SG1 universe.**

**Vareen ****Odex****: Sandy****'s half sister She is a computer genius, ****And**** a hacker she's only been to prison once, but that was cause she was diving piss ass drunk. She's never been caught ****hackin,**** people will just find files missin from ****their**** machines. She's been 21 for 6 years hmmm? She's 6ft. 6in. with raven hair that goes 5 inches past her waist her hair also has a green streak in it that she put there to be individual, strange topaz eyes and super pale skin. She is also related to Edward, Alice, and Emmet. Carlisle is her father in the SG1 universe Rosalie and Jasper are her Siblings-In-Law I guess is how you'd put it. She is often called: Goth, Emo, and Geek.**

**Candy Rivers: Is an expert in the paranormal, urban legends, and ancient myths. She is a reporter for "The Inquirer" a newspaper with a bit of a bad rep for strange stories pretty much everybody doesn't believe any stories printed in it but it didn't stop the SGC from keepin the story on the Stargate from printing. She's the professional to call if something wei****rd is goin on though she does**** not look professional. She is 23 years old 6ft 11in tall with waist length brown hair that's always in two braided pigtails on the sides of her head, brown eyes and has been obsessed with finding out more about the Stargate ever since she had written an article on it. She is often called: Immature, Freak, Physco, weird, and weirdo. **

**Seth Clearwater SG1 universe: He is head over heels in love with Sandra who is the woman he has imprinted on (but imprinting and the really tall thing are the only things that happen to the Quileute Boys in this universe unless they enter the twilight one) He is very protective of her and they have kissed (And yes She did like it) but he just turned 20 and she doesn't want to have a relationship until he's 22. He is Jake's best friend and this is another reason he and Sandra don't have a relationship, Jake is very over protective of his sister (he refuses to call her half-sister) And its good Jacob forgot about Daniel or Dear Danny would get to go visit Janet again. In this universe his hair is shoulder length and always braided and he's 6ft 5in tall other than that he looks like he does in the book. Oh and he, Vareen, and Sandy (only Seth and the author may call her that or she'll set the rabbits on you!) are roommates (it's more like housemates but you get the point) ****every one**** has their own room and thankfully their own bathroom (so no one walks in on each other) he and Jake have been best friends since they first met, And as much as he loves Sandy, he doesn't want to lose his best friend.**

**Bella Swan SG1 universe: She's the only person on earth who knew more languages than Daniel Jackson. She and Jake have been friends since they first met, which was a kinda awkward moment he had come out to ask his sister Sandy if she knew where his pants were and Sandy was sitting watching movies with Bella all he was wearing pale pink boxers and a tank top (they were pink because he had tried to do a load of laundry by himself) Bella got up introduced herself asked him his name and sat down like nothing had happened, Sandra trying to suppress her giggles tossed him a pair of pants then Jake just ran back to his room. Bella has a crush on Edward who her friend Sandra is kinda related too, her half-sister is Edward's Half-sister and has been trying to use this to her advantage. In this Universe she's 28.**

**Jacob Black SG1 universe: ****In**** this universe he is one of the archeologists who will go into the dig sites, he's smart, and careful with the artifacts. He and Bella are like a team he'll go get the thing she'll figure out what is and translate anything written on it. Pretty much the only other different thing is Billy Jacob and Sandra's father died when they were only 12 years old.**


	10. Chapter 10

Stargate by Twilight

Chapter 10

Somewhere in the Olympic peninsula (Twilight Zone) okay so they're in Forks:

They had come up to the town and walked into this little Diner.

"Okay, um I'm confused; I thought we were looking for the missing persons?" Said our poor confuzled Jack O'Neil.

"We are looking for them" Sandra stated as if this were plain as day.

"Then why are we standing in a line next to a plastic bear?" Jack asked still confused.

"Cause we're waiting to be seated" Sandra said in the same tone she had used earlier.

"But _why_?" he asked still clueless.

"You've never lived in a small town have you?" asked Sandra.

"Uh, not for very long"

"In towns like this one, people will come here to get food like their momma would fix it, and the people who come will talk to each other, they'll talk to the waitresses, then the waitresses will talk to each other" She explained, then paused to take a breather, "Ya, get what I'm saying" Sandy then asked.

"Uh, no, can't say that I do" Jack answered still confused.

"Ughhhhh, if you need to know something you go to the diner to find it out." Said Vareen who was very annoyed by this conversation.

The waitress, who according to her name tag her name was named Emily, sat them down at a long table with chairs on one side and a bench on the other. Since the Diner was busy they shared a table with a woman and her little boy. The woman looked ready to fall asleep; the boy was so energetic if you found a way to convert his excess energy into electricity, you could power the entire city. They all sat down SG1 in the chairs and the other four on the bench, Sandra strategically placed herself next to the tired woman, Seth next to the boy (he got the chair on the end).

Then Sandra introduced herself to the woman, "Hi, I'm Sandy, is this your little guy?" she asked politely.

"Yes, he is, I'm Debbie. Are you new here?" said Debbie.

"We'll, we're looking for our friends, Bella Swan and Jacob Black. Do you know where we could find them?" Asked Sandra still in a very polite tone, we're going to try and surprise them so we can't just call and say; hi we're here to surprise you, where do you live? Can we?"

Debbie laughed, "Well Bella and Charlie live here,"Debbie said while writing the address on a bit of napkin, "Here we go, and for Jacob's you might want to ask Emily" She said as Emily arrived with the pot of coffee.

"Hello, there now what would you like me to get you?" Emily asked in her sweet voice, part of her face smiling. **(AN: her face is still scarred but not as bad as in the books)**

They told her their orders, time passed pretty quickly. After a few minutes Debbie had to leave, but before leaving she said to Sandy, "Here's my number you can call me if you need anything" she was writing her number on a napkin. After that it seemed like only minutes until Emily came back with the check. When they saw her coming they started talking about Jacob.

"I just wish we could find them" Said Sandra sobbing into Seth's shoulder.

"Shhhhhh, its okay Sandy, we will" Seth reassured her.

Earlier Emily had gotten a call from the boys and Leah, telling her to keep her eyes peeled for someone named Sandy, but who usually went by Sandra. A tall girl with long dark brown, frizzy, curly, hair, when she asked why they said it was because this girl had appeared in the living room, then vanished suddenly. So when she heard the name Sandy she had slowed looked in the direction it came from and saw a girl with long dark brown hair she was a little over-excited, at first she thought it must be her, but her hair wasn't quite right, so it couldn't be her.

"Even if we can't, Jake and Bella won't be hurt or anything; they know how to take care of themselves" She said pretending to try and comfort her sister.

When Emily had heard this she turned round and headed towards their table, and then when she looked at them again she saw something that just plain confused her Sandy was crying into the shoulder of a man who looked like an older Seth.

"Hi, I overheard you guys talking about Jake and Bella", this had caught the group's attention, "I might be able to help you, I'll just need to know your name's so I can tell Sam and the boy's too expect you."

"Sure I'm Sapphira Harrison." Sam answered using the fake name they had made up the one bad thing was…

"I'm Jason Harrison" Jack told her. Part of their weird cover-story was, that Sam, and Jack, were married. Candy as Cecilia Robinson. Vareen as Valerie O'Brian, and Seth asa Sawyer Thompson. Daniel introduced himself as Dr. Dalton Johnson. Sandy as Sandy Espinoza. (Her name wasn't changed because too many people already knew her name, and since only a few people are usually allowed to call her that, anyways it was alright.)

"I am Thomas Grey" Teal'c told Emily in his deep voice.

"Alright, I might see you when I get home."

Seth's P.O.V.:

Stupid Vareen she had gotten us all lost, she was the one with the map what happened to the map? It blew out of her hands then while chasing after it we got lost somewhere in the woods. God I am so pissed off its not helping that ever since we got through the gate it felt like something was trying to suddenly burst out of me. I am so confused! then I noticed! Sandra was gone! I couldn't see her! I couldn't hear her sweet voice! I couldn't even smell the scent of lavender her hair gives off. But I did hear one thing a splash, and a sickening snapping sound.

"Sandra?!" I shouted it seemed like I was the only one who could hear her cries for help. I ran towards her voice.

Vareen's P.O.V.:

Ugh, stupid Seth he had gotten us lost, the map blew out of my hands, and he made us go after it. And suddenly then he ran off, so we had to go after him and all that crap. How did he go so fast? It was taking us forever to get there.

Seth's P.O.V.:

I had arrived at the shore of the river to find that Sandra has been pulled out of the river, I was about to thank him when I really looked at the scene there he was holding on to Sandra kissing her, Sandra, My Sandra.

Edward's P.O.V.:

Bella can act so strange sometimes, at first it seemed like she was worried about me (like she almost always does) then when I assured her I wouldn't, she was yelling at me about that dog, and the next thing I know she was running out the door. I was running through the forest like I usually do to clear my head. When I heard a scream pierce through the forest. Then I found my feet carrying me to where I heard the scream and for some reason I felt I had to help her. There she was floating in the river barely breathing her long hair spreading around her the sleeves of her blouse and her pant legs were also spread in this fashion. I stopped staring at her; got her out of the water, then as gently as possible tried to get the water out of her lungs unfortunately part of getting her to breathe again looked rather like kissing. And that's when I realized that a Boy? Man? Was standing there but only because I heard his thoughts;

_'__What is that guy doing to Sandra__ M__y__ Sandra__, he is kissing My__ Sandra__.'_

My first thought, was that he was a little bit too possessive, but then I realized what was happening. The boy was starting to shake violently, Oh no, he was one of those dogs, this was not good, to him it looked like I was kissing the girl he had imprinted on, and to him that's like Mike Newton had come up and started kissing Bella at first I didn't know what to do if I left her here she would probably be hurt by him even if it wasn't intentional, and if he left with her he would definitely follow me.

"I'm breathing again, now move your hands from the current position on my body, its pissing Seth off." I heard a feminine voice say.

"Good you're up now…" I didn't have time to stop her. She had run over to him when I looked up he wasn't shaking anymore he just had his arms wrapped around the girl. From what I knew there leader not even their leader had such control. I think they forgot I was there, so I just left. Running towards home to tell my family what had happened.

**AN: You like it then press the little button produced when Periwinkle and Indigo had a baby that they named Bob.**

**Oh, and if you can figure out where I got the inspiration for Daniel's new name you get invisible prizes and get to be in my story!**

**And yes Confuzled is a word.**


	11. Chapter 11

Stargate by Twilight

Chapter 11

SG1iverse:

"So the 'Stargate' is hidden in an old military base turned NORAD station" Asked Leslie confused, he still didn't quite get it.

"And it's used to travel to other planets" Asked A.J. excited.

"Yes, now shut up you two, talk amongst yourselves, Read a magazine, do some thing that doesn't annoy the hell out of me!" Erik exclaimed extremely annoyed.

"So, is your name really A.J. or does it stand for something?" Leslie asked.

"Well A.J. stands for Alexander Jones, but that's my Dead Lands character's name, my name is Fernando Uley Lan, but I don't us…" A.J. started but the suddenly blasting radio (With Erik singing along) cut him off.

_Can you hear the drums Fernando?_

_I remember long ago another starry night like this_

_In the firelight Fernando_

_You were humming to yourself and softly strumming your guitar_

_I could hear the distant drums_

_And sounds of bugle calls were coming from afar _

_They were closer now Fernando_

_Every hour every minute seemed to last eternally_

_I was so afraid Fernando_

_We were young and full of life and none of us prepared to die_

_And I'm not ashamed to say_

_The roar of guns and cannons almost made me cry_

_There was something in the air that night_

_The stars were bright, Fernando_

_They were shining there for you and me_

_For liberty, Fernando_

_Though I never thought that we could lose_

_There's no regret_

_If I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

_Now we're old and Grey Fernando_

_And since many years I haven't seen a rifle in your hand_

_Can you hear the drums Fernando?_

_Do you still recall the __frightful night we crossed the R__io Grande?_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_How proud you were to fight for freedom in this land_

_There was something in the air that night_

_The stars were bright, Fernando_

_They were shining there for you and me_

_For liberty, Fernando_

_Though I never thought that we could lose_

_There's no regret_

_If I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

_There was something in the air that night_

_The stars were bright, Fernando_

_They were shining there for you and me_

_For liberty, Fernando_

_Though I never thought that we could lose_

_There's no regret__If I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

_Yes, if I had to do the same again__I would, my friend, Fernando__… _

"I hate that song" A.J. stated blankly.

"But it's talking to you." Erik said in an innocent little voice.

"I don't care, even if it could talk, I hate it!" A.J. said extremely annoyed now.

"I don't get what you're so mad about dude." Leslie said confused again.

"Okay, as I was saying I don't use that name because every time I do somebody", he said that part while looking at Erik who was still feigning innocence, "has to sing that song which gets on my nerves, plus I can't use my real initials, because that often gets me in trouble." He somehow managed to say this all in one breath.

"We're here" announced Erik, "Kay, Tails what's the guard situation?" She asked while rummaging through the trunk.

"Umm, there are two of them." Leslie answered.

"No, no, no, are they boys or girls", Erik said coming around to the front, she had changed her hair and clothes, now she looked like, a well, a girl.

"Two men." Leslie answered her.

"Good, now stay out of my way" Erik answered getting in the car again.

Erik's POV:

_'Good its two guys, they look straight enough for flirting to work, Kay got our clearance card thingies. And there's always the backup plan, blackmail! Whoa I sounded scary like Candy'_

"Hey, you two, over here." I said to the two guards.

"Ma'am do you have clearance to be here?" One of the guards asked me.

"Yes I do sir" I answered the stupid guard, bending down to get my purse, dress pulling tight, both were staring now. I got it out and slowly pushed my breasts up higher on the way back up.

_'Good its working'__They__ aren'__t paying any attention to__ my "clearance pass".__'_

They let us in we parked and all got out of the car.

**Authors POV (I guess is how you'd say it:**

They entered the base and each quickly left for the restrooms. They all changed into more professional looking clothes and exited. They then walked up to the desk by a door, Erik then said.

"We're here to see General Hammond, Oh and we know all about it so just let us in."

They were let in. And after a few hours of explanation they were all sitting mouths wide open in shock, Leslie and Erik holding back tears. Well wouldn't you cry if you were told your family was probably dead!

**The Twilight Zone:**

**Edward's POV:**

As I was running home I heard the girl's voice again,

_"I know what you are, and that you can read minds. Running from us won't help __you;__ we're just trying to find Bella."_ Then she showed me exactly what the 'Bella' on the great room couch looked like.

Authors POV:

Seth picked Sandra up in his arms and ran back to-wards the rest of the group.

"Sandra! Thank God your alright. Where were you!" Vareen shouted the last part.

"Hmmm, let's think," Sandra stated then shouted, "TRYING NOT TO DROWN!"

"Oh, sorry."

"I was saved by some guy that Seth now has issues with."

"Wh…" Candy started but was cut off by Sandy.

"CPR"

"Ohhh"

SG1 had found them. (Finally)

"Good we found you, now where are we?" Jack asked.

"Hmm, we're surrounded by trees and other green stuff. We must be in a… DESERT!" We're in a forest." Vareen said sarcastically then under her breath, "Stupid man."

"I knew that." Replied Jack trying to defend himself.

Sandy then explained all about the man who had saved her said that they needed to follow him because he knew something about Bella.

**AN: You like it? Then press Bob. (Periwinkle and Indigo's baby)**

**Oh, and to answer a very good question by a person who wishes to remain anonymous. No, I didn't really think of the episode where Daniel used the mirror to travel to another universe, I wrote this after I had a weird dream (probably caused by the 2 Carmel Machiatos and watching seasons 1-4 of Stargate SG1 then reading Twilight and New Moon before I went to sleep) where a bunch of the Stargate characters were in the Twilight universe then a bunch of Twilight characters in the SG1 universe.**

**And Dead Lands is awsome, I got A.J.'s character's name cause thats my Isa's Characters name, I got his real name 'cause I listened to my ABBA CD for 2 hours straight and since his first name started with a F I had to make his middle name start with a U. (Hey, I'm an imature teenager what did you expect! Oh, and Isa means Father in finnish Yey third generation finnish immagrants!!)**


	12. Author's Note

**Sorry but this is not a Chapter this is to inform all of you lovely peoples that I will not update for at least 3 days 'cause I'm going to Church camp. So um okay bye.**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi peoples I'm back! Camp was fun and pretty much every free time was dedicated to writing this chapter (Except for the part when I was making EVIL vampire snowmen in a cup taking them to the bathroom and melting them with a hairdryer! ((Well I couldn't really set them on fire could I? (((Okay so I could try but I'd get in trouble.))) ))) That was my favorite part of camp!) Okay I'm done now. On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Stargate by Twilight

**The Twilight Zone (Crap now that theme song is playing in my head! MAKE IT STOP!):**

"Sooo, we're going after some guy who supposedly knows something about Bella that you didn't even talk to?" Asked Candy not quite believing her this time, then adding, "Plus we don't even know where he is!"

Sandra then answered: "Yes we are, and I actually do know where he is."

"What!?" Vareen, Seth, and Candy all asked at once.

Then Vareen asked her confused, "How?"

"Because he looked exactly like Edward." Sandra answered her quietly, stopped Vareen from talking then explained, " Right now we're on the path leading to that field where we used to play baseball that's only a couple miles away from their house, So once we get there we'll need to head East." She explained quickly before she could be interrupted by someone. **(That will not be named ****coughVareencough****. Sorry I have allergies that make me have coughing fits that sound strangely like peoples names.)**

"Greeaat they're in this universe too, yea me." Vareen said sarcastically.

"Stop complaining and follow me." Sandra said completely ignoring her sister.

Then they proceeded to follow her until they arrived at a large white house, no scratch that, mansion.

**Inside said mansion:**

Edward had just finished explaining and everyone was confused and a little worried, how could she have figured it out? And how could she not only figure what they were but what Edward could do? But all this silent wondering was interrupted by a knock on the door. **(DunDundun!)**

"They're here" Alice stated.

**SG1iverse (Sorry for me being such an EVIL betch and stopping there):**

**Leslie's POV:**

"I still can't believe she's gone" Erik said just barely holding back tears, I can barely hold back my own tears. Sandra, brave, strong, intelligent, always supportive of us, Sandra was gone. She was one of the few people who didn't blame me for mom's death which I still don't understand, but she seemed to. And Vareen the woman who taught me to make stink bombs and how to hack computers, and who always knew how to lighten the mood was gone. Jacob he wasn't really my brother but he always acted like I was his brother he taught me all the important skills in life how to fish, how to use a grill, and most importantly the correct way to hit on girls. My only living family is gone. **(Awwww Poor Leslie whoever's doing that to him stop! Oh, wait that's me, nevermind.)**

**Erik's POV:**

I weakly said "I can't believe she's gone." And I really can't knowing her I'd always thought she'd come back as a ghost to scare the shit out of my parents, I smiled a little at that thought she did always say she'd do that. She never even got to prove that the Loch Ness Monster existed. Just think of all the good times like she said to do.

**The Twilight Zone (back in Forks):**

Debbie was a bit worried since she had talked to that girl, Sandy, no one had seen her or the people she was traveling with and with all these murders up in Seattle and those disappearances that happened in the woods awhile ago she wasn't even really sure they were alive, but these were irrationalized fears those things had stopped awhile ago. They were probably fine she had kept her hand on the phone the whole time. Should she report them missing? Her thoughts were interrupted by a crash in the kitchen. She'd have to worry about it later, after she made sure her baby was okay.

**AN: Aww, so sad for Les and Erik. But did you like it even though it was so betchey? If so press Bob (Periwinkle and Indigo's baby).**


	14. Chapter 13

Stargate by Twilight

**Twilight Zone**** (In Debbie's house again):**

Debbie had arrived in the kitchen to see Buckley sitting happily looking at something in his hands while completely ignoring the several broken plates a few feet away from him. **(AN: Hey that's what I would do.)** Debbie sighed told Buckley to go to his room and began to clean up the mess. While cleaning she saw what Buckley had been playing with, a green wallet with several pink and purple flowers embroidered on it.

"Oh great, he must have picked this up in the Diner." Debbie thought out loud. Then she opened it to see who it belonged to, it read;

_If lost please return to:_

_Sandra Bayer-Black_

It also had a picture inside. A picture of the girl from the Diner and a younger Jacob Black standing on either side of Billy, who was, was, standing. Scribbled in the corner was an unreadable date and

_Me, Jake, and Dad._

Debbie was confused and was thinking this had to be some kind of joke. She looked through all the pictures. There were several pictures of various pets, some more of Jake and Sandra, But what really caught her eye was a picture of a beautiful tan woman, with soft brown eyes and shiny black hair done up in a bun, she was smiling wearing a long white dress you could also tell she was wearing a veil but it was pulled back. But what really surprised Debbie was who she was standing next to; Billy Black. Debbie quickly flipped over the picture and read the caption:

_The Wedding of Carmen Bayer and Billy Black._

Debbie could barely believe what she had just seen. How could some thing like this even be possible? One Debbie knew Billy had only ever been married to one woman. Two he only had three kids. And three, wait Debbie had known a woman named Carmen Bayer which made it even more impossible, Carmen Bayer had been dead for 27 years.

**AN: Sorry super tiny chapter. But did you like it oh and I'm probably not going to write for a while '****cause**** my bunny died. **


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello you wonderful peoples I made a poll thingie 'Which OC do you like best' there is a reason for this; all of them are loosely based on a few of the people in my life and since they're not the most popular people**** they want to now who is most popular in this story. Okay anyways; On with the story!**

Stargate by Twilight

Chapter 14

** Big White Mansion:**

**Sand****ra Bayer's POV:**

After about half 'n hour of bickering about which way was East we set of towards the house. One hour and twenty four minutes later we could see the house _"__Knew I was right"_

"Whoa, how did you figure that out?" Vareen asked me confused. _"Wow, I confuse her a lot don't I?"_

Usually I don't answer her ridiculous questions but Seth also looked curious about it so I answered her question anyway, "It was quite simple really, Okay you know the sun rises in the East, Right?" I asked looking at Vareen, she nodded and I continued, "Well by looking at which way the sun was moving in the sky I figured out which way was west **(AN: HA! Try saying that 5 times fast)** so therefore by going in the opposite direction we were heading east."

"My brain hurts." Said Vareen like she always does after my explanations.

"That's nice", Candy said sarcastically then continued in a slightly worried tone, "Do you think they'll even let us in?"

_"Well at least one of them will"_ I thought, but said out loud, "I think so."

"YOU THINK SO!!!" Vareen shouted extremely annoyed and continuing on in a slightly quieter voice, "We walked at least 31 miles today for an 'I think so'!"

_"Oh (_Fill in blank_), I just really pissed her off! What to do! What to do! Well I can't tell them my real suspicion or they'll think I've gone nuts. Well if he was able to read my mind maybe if I think about it again he'll come to the door"_ So then I approached the door and knocked so softly I could barely hear it. (To help prove my theory of course!) I heard several soft voices and then I thought, _"We are here to try and find her_ ," I showed him the mental picture of Bella again, then continued, _"Please help us Edward."_

**Edward's POV (This is what was going on in the ((Big White)) Mansion): **

We all heard their footsteps as they walked up the front step, and I unfortunately was forced to see some disturbing images from one girl's mind. Everyone then started whispering to each other in our quietest voices **AN: W****hich is**** Really, Really, Really quiet!)** Then Alice thought something clearly directed at me;

_"Edward, I have been looking for them for a while but even when they are standing right outside the door I can't see them. Can you try and figure out why they are here?"_

Then I sifted through their thoughts, and found something strange two minds simply forced me out while one seemed to welcome me in with open arms, it was that girl I saved from that river. I believe she was trying to figure out what to do but I am not quite sure, she didn't seem to think in words she thought in little pictures. **(AN: She thinks like Temple Grandin, and I do! YEA Autistic peoples!!!!!) **Then she knocked on the door, and her thoughts became words but they said something that startled me a little;

_"We are here to try and find her_ ,"a picture of the girl, then, _"Please help us Edward." _She knowing that I was a vampire that could read minds was a little strange, but that she knew my name and where I lived, that was disconcerting. But I had that ridiculous feeling that goes by the name curiosity, and I found my feet dragging me towards her again. When I opened the door I found myself once again staring into her stunning hazel eyes.

**Debbie again:**

As soon as Debbie had read everything in the wallet, she had gotten in her car and started driving to Billy's house, she had thought about calling him but decided against it. He would probably try and change the subject or deny everything. Debbie then went through all the things she had learned from the wallet. (A) According to the little wallet Sandy was Billy and Carmen's daughter, (B) Jake is her half-brother, that black and green haired woman was her half sister, and she has a brother or sister named 'Leslie' **(AN: Debbie couldn't figure out Leslie's gender ((He's not the most masculine man)) )**, (C) Billy and Carmen were married at one point but something must have happened. She pulled up on the street next to Billy's house and bumped into a pole causing the wallet **AN: ****Which she had brought as evidence)**to slam into the window (thankfully the windowwas still intact) but the impact with the window opened a secret pocket revealing a small journal, with the same message as the wallet had written on it, well part of it was what was written on the wallet, it read:

_If lost please return to:_

_Sandra Bayer-Black_

_PS: Don't even think _

_About opening this, _

_Unless you wish for _

_Death (So if you're_

_Suicidal go ahead)_

Debbie couldn't resist reading it. Her immediate thought was that maybe this could help her understand what was going on **(Well actually her first thought was, 'Wow, that's disturbing' but she got over that).** So she pulled it out and turned to the first page, examined it for a bit, she couldn't read the year, it had gotten wet, but she figured it was a pretty old entry because it looked like it was written by a young child

_January 3__rd__ 19??_

_Wondrous Journal,_

_I still can't believe they're both gone_ "Who's gone?" Debbie asked her self._ God I miss them, I miss our house, I miss Leif, I miss Mizz. Debbie, and I hate it here! I still don't know why we even have to be anyway couldn't we just go to Auntie Joanne and the other kids she takes care of. _

_January 4__th__ 19??_

_Wondrous Journal,_

_ Today I overheard__**them**__ talking about us. They are going to send us to Auntie Joanne, but not all of us. They're sending Leslie and me to Auntie Joanne, but they're _**(Wet Spot)**_ping Vareen with them. But at least they aren't sending us where __**HE**__ wanted us to go, He wanted to send me to __'Madame Edgecombe__'s Academy for Girls'__which is somewhere in Northern Europe and send Leslie to live with Mister and Mizz__ or sorry Misses__ Hale_"Must be a different Hale Family"_ and their stuck up kid Rosalie, but I guess Jasper is nice enough__. Very nice. _"Jasper and Rosalie Hale, this has to be a joke"_ But Esme _"Esme? No. Can't be her"_ convinced him to send us to Auntie Joanne's instead. How the hell can Carlisle be Vareen's father?!?!?!?!?!?!_

Debbie dropped the journal and her jaw at exactly the same time. She couldn't believe it but her gut told her it was all true.

**AN: DUNDundunDUN!!!!!!!** **What will Debbie do now that she has learned the truth? What did you really expect me to know? ****Just kidding.**** Oh and me have problem my Beta has abandoned me NOOOOOOOOOO! So would anyone else be willing to do it? Oh and remember ****be nice to my poor friends and go to the poll on my page to make them feel wanted by someone other than me or their mom.**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: I'M BACK!! Hello peoples I wrote this chapter so somebody coughdazzledcoughdragoncoughflycough wouldn't die of suspense. So um here ya go.**

Stargate by Twilight

Chapter 15

**Big White Mansion:**

**Sandra's POV:**

'Edward' opened the door and invited us inside, had everyone else sit down, pulled me to a different room, and asked me;

"How did you find out?"

"It's rather easy when: one, you have no heartbeat, two, your skin was even colder than the water, and three, you weren't breathing." I explained to him waiting for the question I knew would come.

"But how could you possibly know about my ability to read minds?" "_Ugh, knew he was gonna ask that. Hmm, wonder if I can block him to__o_ The slightly annoyed look on his face answered that. Then I answered him;

"Because this isn't the first time I've met you, and seeing as you could do it then, I see no reason you couldn't do it now." I explained to him in my calmest voice.

**Jake's house:**

Bella and the pack had just left for Sam's, when the doorbell rang, Billy went to answer the door, and saw Debbie standing in the doorway.

"Hi Billy, I need to talk to you about something." For a second he had a worried look on his face but it quickly passed.

"Sure come in."

"Billy, what do you know about Sandra Bayer?"


End file.
